De la atracción, al sentimiento
by mako-ino
Summary: Draco da cuenta de que Ginny está buenísima, y que no puede faltar en su lista. Ginny hace una apuesta con su mejor amiga Nicole de ligarse a Malfoy. ¿Se quedará todo en atracción? Draco&Ginny ¡mi primer OneShot!


¡Espero que les guste! Tenía ganas de hacer algo que no fuera tan romántico, con más "acción" pero por lo que veo, soy demasiado romántica y se me colaron muchos puntos de estos. Aún así yo creo que no me ha quedado tan mal. ¡Mi primer One Shot! Al final me ha quedado muy largo, pero espero que aún así lo lean. Por favor déjenme algún Review que otro ¿eh? Gracias!(K)

DE LA ATRACCIÓN, AL SENTIMIENTO

Draco estaba andando por el pasillo, buscaba a una nueva chica en su lista, una chica que había madurado mucho, una chica con mucha fama de tía buena. Estaba buscando a Ginny Weasley.

Fue a la semana de empezar el curso cuando todo el mundo hablaba de lo guapa que se había vuelto Ginny, con 16 años estaba preciosísima, curvas perfectas, ojos oscuros, tenía menos pecas, las justas para resultar atractiva y un pelo pelirrojo muy liso. Era una belleza. Pues fue entonces cuando Draco se fijó en ella, y realmente las lenguas no engañaban, así que, una chica así tenía que haber sido poseída por él, al menos una noche.

Draco andaba muy rápido, iba hacia delante de la sala común de Griffindor, quería conseguirla fuese como fuese. Cerca de allí había un espejo, se miró. Draco también había mejorado mucho. Ahora ya no llevaba el pelo liso y largo, llevaba el pelo corto y en pincho, ligeramente en forma de cresta con el pelo un poco largo por la parte de abajo para hacer la cresta más larga. Seguía siendo rubio platino y seguía teniendo esos ojos penetrantes, grises aunque grandes y brillantes. Sus labios finos y su piel ligeramente pálida, la piel que cubría un cuerpo perfecto, modelado y con un culito perfecto. Realmente para muchas, Draco era el chico más guapo de toda la escuela.

Dejó de mirarse al espejo y se sentó delante de la sala común, apoyado en la barandilla con sus piernas abiertas, sus rodillas dobladas y sus manos en ellas. Se veía tremendamente sexy.

**GINNY P.O.V**

Ginny salió de la sala común, iba sola porque había quedado en la biblioteca con su amiga Nicole. Pero, al abrirse la puerta vio a Draco, él la estaba mirando como si se la quisiera comer, ella lo miraba embobada por ese cuerpo tan perfecto. Ginny vio como Draco la saludaba, raro de él, nunca lo había hecho así. Ginny de dedicó a levantarle la cara un momento en señal de saludo. En seguida se fue andando a paso medio-rápido, pero si dejar de mirar a los ojos a Draco, que también la miraba, el cual le guiñó el ojo. Eso hizo que Ginny se sonrojara y anduviera aún más rápido, ahora ya sí, sin mirarle.

Al llegar a la biblioteca vio a Nicole y se fue directamente hacia ella. Dejó sus libros en la mesa y le dijo entusiasmada:

- Tía… ¿Sabes que me acaba de pasar?

- Dime… Dijo Nicole sin despegar la vista de su libro.

- Pues resulta que saliendo de la sala común me he encontrado a Malfoy sentado.

Nicole cerró el libro de inmediato.

- ¿A Draco?- dijo extrañada.

- Sí, sí a Draco Malfoy. La cosa es que estaba sentado allí delante, pero en una posición que te quedas con la boca abierta. Entonces al salir yo de la sala común, se me ha quedado mirando con cara de deseo y con una sonrisa, y no me a parado de mirar en ningún momento ¡hasta me a saludado! Luego al ir hacia aquí lo he vuelto a mirar y me a guiñado el ojo. ¿Tu te puedes creer? – dijo riéndose – Que tío más imbécil…

- A ver si lo pienso. ¿Me estás diciendo que Draco Malfoy, el tío que está más bueno del colegio, y que me confesaste hace poco que te molaba un poco, se te ha insinuado, te ha guiñado el ojo, y tú lo único que me dices es que es imbécil? Eres muy rara o muy estúpida Gin…

A Ginny le sorprendió un poco ese comentario:

- Sí, es cierto, me gusta un poco, pero eso no significa que quiera algo con el. ¡No quiero nada! – Nicole la miró con cara de "ya, seguro" – Es verdad, se que es una persona que no me conviene, que es arrogante y dominante, y que en menos que canta un gallo me dejaría tirada como si nada.

- Claro, tú no eres capaz de hacer nada con el, no tienes suficientes co, para hacer absolutamente nada con él. Por dios Ginny, ¿Tu eres la misma chica que tuvo relaciones con el modelo Jim Burton? Me estás decepcionando.

- Yo sigo siendo la misma de antes, lo que pasa es que…

- Es que nada – la cortó Nicole – No tienes agallas para ligarte a Draco y tener un lío con él. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no te lo llevas a la cama.

- ¿Quieres apostar algo? – Ginny la retó.

- Lo que quieras.- Nicole aceptó el reto.

- Me harás los deberes durante un trimestre.

- Hecho, y si no pasa nada, me los haces tu.

- Perfecto.- Ginny estaba segura de ella misma

- Una cosa, tienes 3 semanas y no vale solo un beso o algo por el estilo, si no hay tema, gano yo.

- Ningún problema, 3 semanas hasta es mucho tiempo creo yo.

- Va, no me vaciles y vete a cumplir con tu apuesta, porque pondría la mano en el fuego a que no pasará nada.

- Tranquila, tengo tiempo, esto no me costará nada.

Nicole se puso a reír, y Ginny rió con ella. Aunque ella misma sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil conquistar al que por tantos años había sido su peor enemigo.

**DRACO P.O.V.**

Draco andaba con una sonrisa pasmada en la cara. Que fácil había sido tenerla en el bote, solo hacía falta ver la manera en la que se había sonrojado Ginny. Soltó una carcajada. Se pensaba que tenía que ser más difícil conquistar a una chica con la que llevaban tanto tiempo discutiendo y odiándose. Rió nuevamente. Con un poco más de esfuerzo, ya se la habría ligado.

Fue hacia la biblioteca, había deducido que Ginny se dirigía hacia allá por la cantidad de libros que llevaba encima. Así que hacia allá iba él, dispuesto a todo para llevársela a un cuarto que tenía escondido en el castillo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, vio a Ginny sentada en una silla, estaba con una chica muy guapa riéndose de algo que a Draco sinceramente no le importaba. Fue hacia allí y vio como la otra chica le miraba un momento, él se puso el dedo en los labios pidiéndole que no dijera nada. Draco se acercó y abrazó a Ginny por el cuello. Ella giró la cabeza y vio los ojos penetrantes del chico que tenía que conseguir. Sinceramente se sintió muy impresionada por esos ojos, luego le miró los labios y otra vez los ojos. Sonrió. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa. Continuó este juego de miradas y sonrisas hasta que Ginny le susurró a Draco:

- Dime Malfoy, ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Creo que es bastante obvio no? – le dijo Draco con un tono realmente seductor y rozándole los labios con las mejillas.

Se iba acercando poco a poco a los labios carnosos de ella, sus manos bajaban lentamente, hasta posarse justo encima del ombligo.

**GINNY P.O.V.**

Pero que fácil estaba siendo todo, pensaba Ginny, solo tenía que girarse y darle un beso. Se empezó a girar lentamente, las manos de Draco se posaron entonces en las caderas de ella. Ginny rozó los labios finos de él. Y entonces sintió algo en el estómago, una especie de punzada muy exageranda, un sentimiento de entrega, de no querer irse nunca de allí, un sentimiento extraño en ella. Se separó de Draco de golpe. Él la miraba con cara de asombrado, y ella se puso la mano en el corazón, el cual le latía muy rápido, respiró hondo, no podía dejar a Draco así, ni parecer ella una cobarde, así que se volvió a acercar, Draco salió de su asombro y cerró los ojos esperando un beso. El cual, no llegó. Ginny le puso el dedo en los labios y le dijo al oído:

- No corras tanto, aún no se ni tus razones para querer hacer esto, tendrás que currártelo un poco más Draquito, no soy una chica tan fácil.

Se levantó, cogió sus libros y se fue dejando a Draco parado, con un calentón que no lo arreglaba nadie. Ginny andaba por un pasillo sola, ¿Por qué había dejado esta oportunidad? ¡Podía haber conseguido a Draco en menos de un día de haber hecho la apuesta! Se volvió a tocar el corazón, aún latía más rápido de lo normal, y en su estómago todavía tenía esas pequeñas punzadas. Estaba muy nerviosa y tenía ganas de ponerse a correr y a gritar. Ginny sabía lo que eso significaba. Se sentó en un banco y se puso las manos en la cara.

"No puede ser… No pude ser… No me he podido enamorar de Draco, no hace ni un maldito día que nos "hablamos", no puede pasarme esto a mí…"

Pero Ginny sabía que si podía ser y que era. Se había enamorado de el mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Cogió sus libros y se fue a la sala común a hablar con Nicole. Era con la única persona que deseaba hablar en ese momento. Tenía que decirle que esa apuesta no podía continuar, que no podía pasar más tiempo con Malfoy, que lo que tenía que hacer era olvidarlo, no intentar llevárselo a la cama.

**DRACO P.O.V.**

Draco andaba muy deprisa. No entendía por que la Weasley le había hecho eso, lo había dejado con las ganas, con unas ganas que aún no habían desaparecido. "¿Pero de que va esta tía? He estado a punto de darle el beso de su vida, cuando de pronto se ha apartado y se ha tocado el corazón. ¿Se ha tocado el corazón el corazón?" a Draco le pasó el enfado que cambió por su sonrisa prepotente de siempre, pero esta vez con un brillo en los ojos diferente. "jajaja, no me digas que Ginny Weasley se ha enamorado de mí. Ahora ya entiendo esas repentinas ganas de irse, ahora lo tengo más fácil que nunca, tengo que ir a buscarla". Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, tenía que volver a su sala común.

Se fue, hacia allí, sin muchas ganas. Realmente tenía ganas de ver a la pelirroja, y ver como se comportaba al verlo.

Se fue a la sala común y se sentó en uno de esos sillones tan sumamente cómodos. La verdad solo tenía ganas de irse a dormir para que llegara la mañana, para volverla a ver. Así que enseguida se acostó, pensando en como haría para llegar a conquistarla totalmente. Esperaba no romper demasiado su corazón después de haber logrado su propósito, vah, sinceramente le daba igual.

Al día siguiente, Draco se despertó, se puso lo primero que pilló y salió de la sala común enseguida para buscar a la chica que hoy mismo quería conseguir. Era Lunes, mierda, hoy tenían clases, le sería más difícil verla. Fue delante de la sala común de Griffindor, vio a la amiga de Ginny y le preguntó por ella, esa chica le dijo que ya se había ido hacia la clase de Herbología que le tocaba en el jardín. Draco se fue corriendo hasta el jardín, de hoy no pasaba, no iba a dejarle con las ganas una tía como la Weasley.

Llegó al jardín y la vio. Estaba sentada en un banco sola, rodeando el banco había un montón de rosas. Sinceramente ella se veía más bella que cualquiera de esas flores.

Draco se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella, Ginny lo miraba con asombro, con una sonrisa y muy colorada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

- Vine a verte, me dijeron que estabas aquí.- Draco se acercó un poquito más.

- Gracias. Pero creo que es mejor que yo a ti no te vea.- Ginny agachó la cabeza

Draco le puso la mano debajo de la barbilla he hizo que ella lo mirara a él.

- ¿Y eso por que por que preciosa?

- Simplemente, porque no me gusta verte.

**GINNY P.O.V.**

Ginny le miró y se levantó. Dejándolo solo y de nuevo con las ganas. Ella sabía que era mejor que ella no hablara con él. Que no era bueno que Ginny se enamorara de él, porque ella sabía que él realmente le haría mucho daño. Y también estaba ya segura de que realmente se había enamorado de su peor enemigo, como son las cosas.

Andaba a paso rápido hacia el invernadero, quería dejar de pensar en él.

Hizo las clases de todo el día. No vio a Draco, ni si quiera a la hora de comer por que los Slitherins se habían quedado todos a comer en la sala común. No lo vio ese día ni el siguiente. El Miércoles estaba castigada por la profesor Snape por que había derramado una poción y se había cargado una mesa entera. Estaban los dos en una sala cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta, no vio a la persona que entraba por que Snape la tapaba. Pero cuando pronunció la primera palabra, supo que era el chico de cabellos de oro y de ojos de plata. El mismo, Draco Malfoy.

- Draco tengo que ir a solucionar un asunto, quédate vigilando a la señorita Weasley.

**DRACO P.O.V**

Draco inclinó la cabeza y vio a la chica que había estado buscando estos dos días. La chica que lo le quería ver. La chica que sería suya fuese como fuese. Draco ya se había dado cuenta de que ya no solo era por capricho, estaba empezando a tener una obsesión con ella.

- Ningún problema señor, yo se la cuido.

- Gracias Draco.

Y Snape se fue, dejando a los dos chicos solos mirándose. Ginny lo miraba pasmada y Draco la miraba con una sonrisa prepotente.

- ¿Aún no quieres verme?

- No, pero por lo que veo no hay más remedio.

Draco se sentó en la mesa de ella. Encima del libro de pociones, el cual tiró al suelo.

Se sentó en la mesa con las piernas cerradas, cogió a Ginny por debajo de los brazos y la sentó encima de él, ella con las piernas abiertas encima de las suyas.

**GINNY P.O.V**

Ginny sintió que el corazón le latía otra vez a 100 por hora, sintió ese cosquilleo en la tripa mientras le miraba muy de cerca, pero esta vez no se apartó, esta vez disfrutaría de su compañía, al menos quería besarle.

Draco acercó su nariz a la de Ginny, ella estaba abrazada a su cuello el cual empezó a besar desde abajo, fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a besar su barbilla, y luego sus labios. Enseguida notó como Draco metía su lengua en la boca de ella. Ginny respondió el beso y empezó a moverse de arriba abajo y a tocarle el pelo a Draco. Él por su parte, posó sus manos en su cintura y bajo hasta llegar al culito de la muchachita. Lo acarició suavemente y enseguida volvió a subir las manos para acariciar su espalda y su cuello. Ginny le besaba apasionadamente y él también a ella. Parecía una especie de lucha para lograr dominar uno al otro. De pronto pararon y se miraron el uno al otro, sus labios estaban húmedos, y sus manos posadas, las de Ginny en el cuello de Draco y las de Draco en la cintura de ella. Ginny oyó pasos y se soltó de Draco.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Draco sorprendido y a la vez molesto.

- Creo que viene Snape y no creo que le guste mucho vernos así.- le respondió Ginny con nerviosismo en la voz. Ginny vio como Draco se incorporaba y se arreglaba su pelo, el que ella mima había alborotado. Ginny hizo lo mismo, se colocó bien toda la ropa mirándose en el vidrio de la ventana y se arregló el pelo con una rápida coleta. Se sentó, cogió el libro y entonces entró Snape.

- Gracias señorcito Malfoy, ya puede irse.

Y Draco se fue, sin decir una palabra a ninguno de los dos. Solo le guiñó el ojo al salir de la sala, lo cual Ginny vio perfectamente. Se cerró la puerta.

- Señorita Weasley, es hora de volver a sus clases. Hágame el favor de no hacer nunca más lo que hizo ayer con la mesa y ese caldero.

- Lo prometo profesor.- dijo Ginny en tono convincente.

- Pues que no se vuelva a repetir, puedes irte.

Ginny cogió su libro y se fue. No podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado dentro de esa sala. Estaba realmente muy feliz. Pero no quería que eso se acabara ahí.

Ginny andaba y de pronto se cayó el libro que llevaba en brazos. Del libro cayó una nota escrita a mano con una letra precios y suave:

"Cuando tu olvides lo que ha pasado,

cuando tu cara ya no recuerde mis cuando mis labios la rozaron,

obsérvame cuando por la mañana me despierte.

Por que me despertaré con una sonrisa,

Habré soñando contigo, habré soñado contigo"

Debajo de la nota había una D y una serpiente que la rodeaba. Era lo más bonito que le había dicho nunca, Ginny se emocionó. Giró la nota para ver si había algo más escrito, y en efectivo, la misma letra fina decía:

"Me gustaría que nos encontráramos hoy a las 10 en las escaleras"

Ginny amplió su sonrisa obviamente no iba a fallarle en ese momento.

**DRACO P.O.V. **

Draco esperaba que Ginny hubiera recibido la nota. Se tocó los labios, aún los notaba húmedos. La Weasley era una fiera. Se dirigió hacia Cuidado Contra las Criaturas Mágicas. Las horas le pasaban realmente muy lentas, pero por fin llegaron las diez. Se fue a la escalera a esperar a la chica con la que había quedado. Se sentó y a las 10:05 vio como aparecía la pelirroja, su pelirroja. Se veía muy feliz y muy bonita. Se había recogido el pelo y pintado los labios con un rojo muy vivo. Daban ganas de besarla en ese mimo momento. Draco se levantó, se acercó la cogió por la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Sígueme – le dijo a Ginny agarrándola por la mano.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó ella extrañada.

- Tú solo, sígueme.

Draco notó como Ginny le agarraba bien la mano. Caminaban rápido y no hablaban. Los dos lo notaban, sobraban las palabras en un momento así. Al fin llegaron delante de una pared. Pero no tenía nada, ni siquiera una triste antorcha. Draco cogió la varita y tocó diferentes puntos de la pared. Al momento apareció una puerta. Draco la abrió y dentro se podía ver una habitación perfectamente ordenada, tenía un edredón en el que aparecían dos letras LM, velas flotaban por la habitación románticamente y el techo, era como en techo del gran comedor, se podía ver el cielo.

- ¿Qué es esto Draco?- Ginny se veía extrañada, pero a la vez muy asombrada.

- Es una habitación que construyó mi padre. La hizo para mi madre y él.

- Entonces, ¿Aquí es donde llevas todos tus ligues?- Ginny esperaba una respuesta que le gustara.

- Pues sinceramente… Es la primera vez que llevo a una chica aquí. Digamos que solo es para ocasiones especiales.

Draco sonrió a Ginny. Eso era exactamente lo que la chica quería oír.

- ¿Y por que me has llevado aquí Draco?

- Por que tú eres una chica muy especial, la chica con la que me muero de ganas de estar.

Draco se acercó a Ginny, la besó apasionadamente y la tiró en la cama. Ginny se quedó así esperando a que el chico volviera a besarla. Draco se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó tan apasionadamente que ella se quedó casi sin maquillaje. Ginny le quitó a Draco la camisa y palpó ese torso perfecto. Draco se quito los pantalones quedándose en unos boxers negros que le hacía un culo de escándalo. El cual Ginny acarició. Se giraron y Ginny se quitó la camiseta dejando ver esa barriga perfectamente puesta. Draco se encargó de quitarle el sujetador. Ginny le sonrió y se quitó los pantalones. Ginny abrió las piernas y se posó encima de él. Estaban los dos solo con la parte de debajo de la ropa interior besándose como nunca habían besado a nadie, y siendo besados como nunca en su vida. Esa pequeña ropa desapareció y dieron paso a una experiencia que ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás.

----------------------------------------THE END-------------------------------------------


End file.
